


Paw Prints of Chaos

by HoverKitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki (Marvel), Angst, Anxious Bruce Banner, Avengers Movie Night, Cat Loki (Marvel), Clint in the vents, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Humor, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lokitty, M/M, Movie Night, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony, Scary Natasha Romanov, Thor Feels (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoverKitty/pseuds/HoverKitty
Summary: After defeating the Dark Elves, Loki goes back to Midgard and causes mischief.The Avengers are frustrated.Thor wants his brother back.Clint is determined to get the trickster under chains.Steve tries to get the situation under control.Bruce turns a little green.Natasha is her usual scary self.And Tony wonders what happened with his life.But what happens if the Avengers finally catch Loki, the evil Trickster, the Silvertongue, the Liesmith, the ......cat?Trough "unfortunate" circumstances Loki is turned into a cat and gets adopted into the Avengers Family. (Of course they don't know it jet !!)Loki tries to get back into his normal form, but realises that being stuck as a cat with the herous shouldn't be that bad.For example he could spy on them.....(or get petted, but that's completely irrelevant.)How will the Avengers deal with such a mischievous Kitty?
Relationships: Amora & Loki (Marvel), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Loki, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. HEY !!!

**_*** I don't own any of these Characters, every rights go to Marvel. ***_ **

This takes place immediately after Thor: The Dark World, but Loki doesn't impersonate as Odin on the throne of Asgard.

Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron will still happen later in the story.

**WARNINGS: self hate, past tortur, strong language, angst, hurt**

**~ Hope you enjoy ~**

**Love u all**

**\- HoverKitty**

**PS. I will be posting this story also on my Wattpad account. I have the same Username that's here.** ****


	2. Ch.1

Loki slowly raised himself off the ground and looked around. Even through he faked his death the injury was pretty real. It took him several hours to heal himself before he could even stand. And of course, in those several hours, Thor hasn't shown up. The big oaf just left his "corpse" on a stranded wasteland. After claiming he loves his brother so much, he leaves his body to rot on Svartalfheim. But what would you expect from him, the thunderer is incapable of thinking. So yes he was angry with Thor. The brute went chasing after his precious women, not even giving a single thought over him.

Whatever he didn't care what Thor thinks.

So now comes the question of what he should do.

The information about his death will probably be known in the entire nine realms by tomorrow noon. After all, his so-called brother can't keep his mouth shut for even one second. The first one to know will surely be Odin. Thor will come to him crying with the news of his brother's death and Odin will hold a great feast in Loki's name. Rigghhtt...the only one who would think of him at it would be Thor, but no doubt will the Warriors Three and Sif make him forget about his treacherous little brother.

Anyway, he has to hide somewhere, where no-one would find him for now.

Odin would never fall for the lie that he's dead.

Well, he couldn't stay on Svartalfheim. Maybe Vanaheim or Alfheim? No that would be too obvious, everyone knew he always preferred the company of the Elves and Vanir more. He's not particularly liked in Nidavellir, after the bet he made. Muspelheim is out of the question, he doesn't want to die being burned by a Fire Demon. Jotunheim....no. That only leaves three options. Well two, because there is no way he's going back to Asgard. Niflheim, he's not particularly sure his daughter would want to see him visiting her in Hel so early. That only leaves one. No-one would suspect him to go back to the realm of his defeat.

Off to Midgard then.

*****************************************************

After a few hours looking for a secret pathway that leads to the realm of the mortals, he finally found it. Normally it wouldn't have taken him so long, but even though the injury was healed, his chest and back still hurt. He had to take short breaks to stabilize his breathing from time to time.

But it was worth it. There it was, a big split in a rock, laying in front of him. Bright colors shone from the crack, mostly blue and green. It was probably reflecting the colors of the place it leads to, Midgard.

Now that he thinks of it, what would Asgard colors be. Definitely gold, maybe blue, no, it was surely red.

Looking into the passway, he hesitated.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The people of Midgard hated him. Even though he loathed to admit it, they still defeated him. Eventually they could do it again. Then they would call his brother and he would be sitting in a cell ,again, in no time.

But this could be his only chance. He wouldn't have one in any other realm. He isn't even sure what food he would eat, if he decided to just stay on Svartalfheim. He hasn't seen a living creature, not even speaking of vegetation, in hours. The only thing he came across was this little, slimy rat-thing, but he doubted it was even eatable.

So he finally made a choice.

He took one step forward. And another. One last time he looked at the grey skyline before taking the final step.

And he was falling. Bright colors shining around him, like they wanted to swallow him and never let him leave this place.

Then blackness. And Silence.

Loki knew that traveling through the hidden pathways was dangerous. There could always be the rist he would fall out of the stream of lights, and drift away in the In-between. It was a place similar to the void, but had it's differences.

The void was a place between the many worlds, a part of the cosmos. A blackhole that rested under Asgard and stretched up until the end of Yggdrasil and even beyond. That's the place he fell into after his attempt to destroy Jotunheim. That's the place he met Thanos, his ally the Other and the Chitaurie. That's the place of his downfall.

The In-between is also a place between the nine realms, but in a different perspective. It's a place you have to go to deatomise. Like through teleporting. It isn't a physical place you can just enter without knowledge, or it will rip you apart within a second. You can't escape it if you are stuck there, then it is your end.

But there is still a difference between teleportation and going through a secret pathway. When you teleport you walk the branches of Yggdrasil, you have ground under your feet. But when you take the pathways, you're falling. Naturally there are a couple of pathways where you can walk, but they are very rare. Through these pathways you can walk to both sides, in the others only one.

The process to step into it is very difficult. First to be able to transfer the body safely through that place, but also to think about the exact location, you will emerge. It takes years, even centuries to accomplish that state of mind, body and soul to be successful.

That's why only a handful of sorcerers, witches, or mages learn the arts to teleport. And Loki was one of them.

Using the passways between the worlds doesn't require you to settle on an exact position where you're going to end on. That makes it easier, because you have to use less energy and not so much practice to pass them. That's why most magic users use them and not teleportation with only your own energy.

Normally Loki would teleport manually, but because of the damn pain he can't, that's why he chose the pathway.

Now enough with the magic lesson.

It only took a few seconds, but it felt like hours, when his feet finally touched solid ground.

He was in a sort of field, with a few trees and small trails going in every direction. A park. To be specific, the Central Park. After his last visit on Midgard he learned a few things and could remember being in this place.

Interesting, the passway took him to the place where he last took off with the Tesseract, when Thor was taking him 'home'. He will have to look up later why that happened.

A light breeze blew against him and the sky was clear blue with a couple of clouds.

He quite liked the place, of what he saw till now. But there was no time for admiring.

He was born with the ability to shapeshift, so it was effortless for him to change into another person. No one was paying attention to him so he swiftly shifted into a young man, smaller than Loki but still tall, with blue eyes and brown hair. He also got himself another pair of clothing, so he wouldn't look out of place. Black jeans, a green shirt ( he couldn't resist) and a black jacket. Also black shoes that were going over his ankles.

Loki walked out of the park and looked up. In not so far distance he could see Stark's Tower. It was renewed after the attack, only one thing wasn't repaired. The name STARK wasn't standing there anymore, only the letter A.

**********************************************

After he chose the apartment he will be living in, he again changed his appearance. Now he was a woman with black hair, green eyes and was a little bit shorter than his last appearance.

Loki was more familiar with this form, so he felt rather comfortable. He often shifted into it on Asgard. Lying in it to people who didn't know him was easier that way, no one would suspect an innocent woman to lie to them.

The apartment wasn't too big, but had enough space for him. There was still some furniture from the previous owner. In the living room stood a grey couch and in front of it a small table. The rest of the room was empty, like the whole bedroom. The kitchen and bathroom furniture was still there.

With a bit of magic the couch looked like new and there was a bed in the bedroom. He will acquire the rest later.

******************************************************

It has been two days since he stepped through his apartment door for the first time and since he changed back to male. The apartment was cleaned now and the new furniture was standing. In the living room were now standing two big sheelfs, with various books from Asgard, that he still had in his pocket dimension. Loki loved books and with that also the view of them standing neatly ordered in the regals.

He got himself the strange midgardian thing that was called a TV, because it seemed like everyone did have one. Loki was curious why the mortals all loved the weird electronic inventions. He figured out that most people had it to get information on what was happening in their realm or to watch something called 'Movies'. He really didn't get why someone would like to observe some beings humanilating themselfs. Okay he had to admit it was funny, but why sit around when you could make people humanilete themself of your own.

The thing called 'Internet' which you could go through 'Google' was actually pretty useful. There were so many things he could learn about the midgardian heroes, just by searching their names.

Right now he was sitting on his couch reading a book about 'Earth's' history, he wanted to learn something about his new place of living, when the doorbell rang. For a second panic started rising in him. What if Thor knew he wasn't dead and now the Avengers were after him and somehow found him. Of course he could just teleport away now, but after sitting so long in prison, not using magic, it came back to him slower than he would have wished. Besides curiosity was always a problem of his and right now it was pushing him to open the door.

After changing back into a woman and as silently as she could advanced, step by step, to the door. Taking a deep breath and putting on a smile, she opened the door. To say she was surprised at who she saw, would be an understatement. Right in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes, was standing the banished Enchantress.

Amora straightened her blond hair back with one hand and chuckled. A sign of confusion showed on Loki's face, before she realised what the woman was laughing at. She must have looked humorous with her mouth wide agape and eyes widened. Quickly she schooled her expression into her natural cool demeanor.

"Amora?" Loki asked, looking at her confused.

"Well hello to you too darling, we haven't seen each other for a while" Amora greeted in a sweet tone and went into the apartment without shooting Loki a second glance.

Dumbfounded, if someone would mention that later she would deny it, she closed the door and turned back to Amora, who was laying now on the couch, looking at her expectantly. She turned back to male, afterall Amora already knew who he was. Walking into the living room, his eyes never leaving her, he stopped in front on the couch.

"Amora, what are you doing here?" he got straight to the point.

"Oh you know, after I got banished from Asgard... I mean you probably didn't know but I got sent here, I was living with the humans for some years. It was actually really interesting seeing how the things changed through the decades. And then I heard about your attack on Earth, I really missed you, ya know, so anyways I got here but you were already gone. New York is a really great place, so I settled here." she finished and sat up.

"That doesn't really explain what you are doing in my apartment." he retorted.

"Oh I felt seidr being used, even if in small potions, and followed the magic signature here. A few minutes before I got to this place, I recognized it as yours. The last time we saw each other was almost two centuries ago, so I didn't realize it immediately." she patted the place next to her, so he sat down and turned to her.

"I'm going to assume you want to know what happened, that I'm back on Midgard." Loki concluded.

"Yes please, you know me so well, my prince." she said in a sweet tone and flashed him a wicked grin.

"With pleasure my lady" he shot the same grin back at her.

They both chuckled. Oh how he missed the days when he could freely joke with his best friend, without having to worry about his position in the world. He had to deal with all the insults from Thor's friends, but he could handle it, it was still better than now. Before he knew about his real heritage. Amoras banishment hit him hard, but he handled it perfectly. Knowing about his parentage, just finally broke him.

"I'm not going to talk about the attack and why I did it, but I can tell you what happened after." Loki told her.

"That's fine with me, whatever you want darling." Amora agreed.

"After the attack I was taken to Asgard and sentenced to imprisonment in the dungeons for the rest of my life. Then the Dark Elves attacked Asgard." at Amoras gapping expression he mentioned " Yes they're not dead, Odin thought so himself, but it turned out they were just hiding, it doesn't matter anymore, Thor probably killed every single one of them." Amora nodded and concentrated back on the story.

Loki's face darkened when he thought what he was going to say next. " They... they killed moth- the queen." he corrected himself, even when it sounded wrong. Amora's eyes widened. She wanted to say something, resure Loki everything would be alright, but she knew it wouldn't. There was no need to lie to the God of Lies.

As quickly as he could, Loki continued. " Then Thor came for me to help him get out of Asgard, he wanted revenge on the Elves, but Odin wouldn't let him. He and his friends helped me out of prison and we travelled to Svartalfheim through a secret pathway. Thor told me this Foster woman, his lover, was injected with the Aether."

At that Amora's jaw almost hit the floor. Loki snorted but started speaking again.

" Thor and I tricked Malekith to get the Aether out of her and then started fighting, but he got away. And then I, I faked my death." he finished.

"So... Thor thinks you're dead. All the nine think so." she concluded.

"If Thor already told the news Odin, then that would be about right." he confirmed.

Amora looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "I can't believe I missed that. And he believed it. I love Thor but sometimes he can be pretty stupid."

"Amora... are you alright. Does that mean you don't think Thor's perfect anymore." he raised his eyebrows.

She huffed at that, but didn't answer.

********************************************************

For the next two weeks Amora and him have been meeting and she showed him through New York. Out in the city he always was in the form of a woman, so no-one could recognise him. Amora showed him her apartment, where Skurge was laying in front of the TV watching some midgardian show. They greeted each other, but didn't talk much. Skurge isn't much of a talker.

The Enchantress introduced him to a lot of new food, he hadn't ever tried a great number of places. Like the New York Public Library. He could spend whole days at this place, if he wanted, but Amora always dragged him away, saying if he would beginn, there is no stopping him. And she wanted to show him so much more.

Right now it was three weeks after he faked his death and Amora and him were sitting in his apartment talking. Both of them were bored out of their minds, so they looked for possibilities of what to do next.

Loki was now back to his full strength, so he decided to finally show the realms, how wrong they were about his death.


	3. Ch.2

Tony was a mess. Everyone who would walk in the room would immediately see it. Sitting at the bar drinking himself to unconsciousness. He couldn't help himself, he just wanted to drown in his sorrow and never have to open his eyes again.

The last time he ate was one day ago, half a sandwich. But he wasn't particularly hungry. Everytime he tried to get something into him, he felt nauseous and just wanted to vomit. But he was fine with it. He doesn't deserve to eat.

Last time he slept was 72 hours ago. All the nightmares he gathered through the years slowly began to creep back to him. Laying alone in bed was a weird feeling, that he never thought he would experience. Afterall he always had some willing chick to spend the night with him. It was a different feeling though. He wasn't with the person, he should be.

Tony wasn't sad and angry and feeling lonely because he hasn't got someone to sleep with him, he was sure he could find thousands of people who would throw themself at his feet, but because the only person he wanted, no, the only person he loved, just left him.

Pepper.

*******************************************

_Tony was working in his workshop on his Iron Man gauntlets, he wanted to stabilize the repulsor beam even more, so it would have a wider firing range. Loud AC/DC music was playing in the background. The familiar whirling of the machines could be heard. Dum-E, U and Butterfingers were playing tag, like the children they were. Tony really sometimes considered them as his children, even though they weren't as advanced as Jarvis and he often threatened he would send them to kindergarten to entertain the kids, he still loved them._

_So yeah, it was a pretty normal day for the inventor._

_While the Mansion in Malibu was being restored after Killiams attack, he was staying at the Tower that was now renamed Avengers Tower, after he invited everyone to live with him. Some of his teammates were reluctant at first, with Steve having his own apartment, Bruce not liking crowded places and the two assassins working for Shield. But at the end everyone agreed and got their own room on the top floor. At first he was going to give them all a floor of their own, but first everything had to be prepared, so for now they had to do with a room._

_Thor was a completely different story. Tony thought it would be difficult to convince the Thunderer, with being a prince and heir of Asgard, a completely different planet or realm or whatever, that was lightyear away from earth. But the god just nodded, grinned like a five year old kid that just has birthday, and even thanked him. Huh, he really looks like an overgrown puppy, Tony thought._

_Light sounds of heels clicking interrupted his thoughts. He immediately recognised the person behind the noises. Turning around in his swivel chair he looked up, directly into the lovely eyes of his girlfriend that was standing a few feet away. Standing up, he strolled up to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. After it ended, Pepper reluctantly, with a sad expression on her face, stepped a few paces back._

_"Tony...I wanted to talk to you about something." she finished hesitantly._

_The tone of her voice immediately alarmed Tony. Brows furrowed, he tried to reach for her, but she took another step back._

_"Pep, wha-" he didn't get to end the sentence, when she started speaking again._

_"Tony, I-I just can't anymore, I've seen you almost d-die four times now and I just-" she broke up and started sniffling._

_"Hey Pep, what are you talking about, don't cry everything is going to be alright." Tony tried to assure her, but deep in his chest he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen._

_"No it's not Tony, don't you see, that in the last years since you became Iron Man, you nearly lost your life on numerous occasions. Don't you understand I can't see you die. I can't see you die, Tony." her tone raised, but the last sentence came out as a soft, broken whisper._

_"Pep, we can figure this out, I'll make this work. I can give up Iron Ma-" he rushed._

_"Don't. Don't finish that sentence, Tony. You can't give up being a hero. All the time before you built Iron Man, you looked like you didn't know what to do with yourself. And now you have a team of real friends, people who admire you. I see you smiling more often, a real smile, even when you have nightmares because of your enemies. I can't take that away from you, from the people who need you." she said in a final but smoothing voice._

_"But-" Tony let out a broken sound._

_"Tony, I will never leave you, I just can't do it right now, do this. I will always be there for you, just not in the way we are now. But as friends." she looked him in the eyes, like looking for agreement._

_And Tony nodded. He fucking just nooded dumbly to loosing the most important person in his life. He felt hollow. And then there was the sound of heels clicking on the floor and she was gone. Ten minutes later Tony still was standing on the exact same spot, looking on the exact spot, where she had stood, and he was looking for the past ten minutes._

_He felt numb._

****************************************

The memorie burned itself in Tony's mind no matter what he did. He just couldn't believe it, that he had just let her go this easily. He should have argued more. Should have found a way to make her stay. To make this work. He was a failure.

Two weeks passed since he has last seen her on that day. Tony still couldn't stop drinking. Steve was throwing him worried glances and even tried to get him to eat something (the sandwitch) but after a while he stopped. The same goes with Bruce. Even Clint brought him some food on occasions. Natasha was doing it more discreetly. An apple there on the bar counter, a snicker bar on the table in front of the couch, hoping he would eat it.

Three weeks ago Thor left saying he had some business to do with Asgard, so the always optimistic norse god could also not cheer him up with his stories of his home planet.

Suddenly there was a big thump and the Tower shook. Speaking of the devil.

"Hey Point Break already back from vikinger land?" he threw over his shoulder.

"Man of Iron it's good to see you again my friend." Thor's voice boomed from behind him and he was sweeped in a enormes hug.

He didn't mind, he got used to Thor's bone crushing hugs.

"Aye I have returned from Asgard, I would like to excuse myself that it has taken so long, there have been a... few complications, but I will explain later."

"Thor you can be away from the Tower however long you want, I'm not forcing you to live here." Tony explained in a snarky tone, rolling his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry if you have misunderstood my words like that, I don't feel like a prisoner here." Thor said.

Tony couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes again, nodded and made a shoo-ing motion with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, you're excused, go eat some pop-tarts or whatever." Tony dismissed the asgardian.

Happily smiling, Thor wandered into the kitchen.

****************************************

While eating his pop-tarts, Thor couldn't stop wondering what happened with Stark. Mayby he wasn't the most opserving person, but he wasn't dumb. He could feel something was off about his friend, but he wasn't sure what. He would have to ask the other Avengers, if they knew something, later.

Now he has to think about what he's going to tell his friends, about what happened at his home.


	4. Ch.3

The Avengers were sitting in a circle around Thor, all looking with the same disturbed expression up to him.

"Wait, wait, wait, I just want to know if I heard you right at the beginning, it went....inside of her?" asked Clint with wide eyes.

Tony let out a weird kind of snort at that.

"It's complicated, but yes it bonded with her." Thor confirmed, probably not even realising how weird it would sound.

"You mean infected?" Bruce asked in a quiet tone.

"Aye, you could say so" Thor nodded.

"Even after hearing it the second time it sounds weird. Must have been horrible." added Clint shuddering.

"The experience surely wasn't pleasing." confirmed Thor again.

"How did you say, it was called?" Steve joined the conversation.

"The Aether."

"I was being controlled by magic, but something like that would drive me mad." Clint whispered, with a dark look in his eyes.

"What is it exactly, Thor?" Bruce spoke up.

"An infinity stone."

"A wha-" Clint didn't get to finish.

"I thought you said it was a liquiet?" mentioned Tony raising an eyebrow.

Just as it looked like Thor was about to answer, Steve stood up.

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it was destroyed." he said and looked at Thor.

With that sentence everyone turned to the asgardian. Thor's eyes flicked to the other side of the room as he smiled and nodded. He didn't want to worry his friends with something that was hidden safety and couldn't do any harm. Lying to them probably wasn't the best option, but, well it was already done. Maybe he got something from his brother after all. Natasha's eyes narrowed worryingly at him.

"That's great, and with that bastard of your brother off the map, it only will get better." Clint stood with a satisfied smile.

"Have care how you speak of him." Thor growled.

"Yeah, whatever, even you have to admit, he was a psychopath. He certainly just helped you to get out of prison and then betray you, but well something went wrong with his plan." Clint said while strolling out of the room.

Just when Thor was about to stand up and follow the archer, Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind him, you know how he is when Loki is mentioned. I'm sorry for your loss Thor, for both, your mother and your brother." Steve said in a calming voice.

Thor looked gratefully at him, before leaving to his room. Over the past weeks he hadn't really gotten time to grief.

*

Sitting on the bed in her room, Natasha thought about the story Thor told them. The attack in London was mentioned in the News and even some people posted pictures or videos on the Internet, they had taken while being there. It wasn't much through. Shield hasn't gotten much more info eather, only some recordings of high energy spikes in that area.

The most interesting thing for her was however, how Thor's eyes left the group, as he confirmed the destruction of the 'Infinity Stone'. He lied. She was sure of that. It wasn't something Thor would frequently do, so it was worth further investigation.

For now she has a report for Fury to write.

*

Tony was irritated. Just two days after Thor's arrival, Dr. Doom has shown up on the radar of Shield. His attack was taking place in Queens, not far from the place he last attacked. He had some odd king of obsession with that area of the city. The robot army was bigger than the last one, but not much harder to defeat. The fight lasted only three hours, before the Avengers were making their way back home.

No one had gotten any fatal injuries, but they still got a bit banged up. Tony's arms were hurting from the constant holding back of the robots, so they wouldn't squish him like a fly.

So yeah it was understandable that he was in a bad mood.

He still hasn't gotten over Pepper, but stopped drinking after Fury and Steve threatened to take away all his alkohol. Sure he could protect his Tower from Fury coming and taking away his scotch, but he rather wouldn't want to risk it. Shield always got a way around things. Besides, like he already said, he wasn't in the mood for another hour of Patchy yelling at him to keep his shit together.

"Sir, there's an incoming call from Director Fury." Jarvis informed him.

"Just the right time Nick, patch him through Jarv."

"Stark." Fury greeted, with his usual scowl on his face.

"What's up Nicky." Tony tried to sound like his ordinary cheerful self.

"Don't call me that Stark. Let's make this quick, I want you to check on some energy spikes that were showing up from time to time since two weeks ago. They're similar to the magical signature we picked up on, on the New York Invasion. The first one showed up in Central Park. We couldn't identify the places the next ones were. We would like you to have a look at it, understand." Fury looked him in the eyes, with a stern expression.

"Yeah, yeah, got it, Central Park, magical signature, check it out with my superior tech. Thanks for the informations Patchy, see ya."

Before the Director could mutter a single word, he hung up.

Like hell he's going out of his workshop today.

Or any other day.

*

Thor just couldn't believe it. Three days after Doom's attack the team was called out, because something seemed to be happening, near the Statue of Liberty. Right now he was standing with his friends on the quinjet, which was hovering 50 meters away from it, looking at the top of the statue.

Right there on top was standing Loki, his brother, clad in his usual armor, smirk on his face, looking down to them. The crown of the statue was changed into his horned helmet, and the torch into the scepter, they got to see in the invasion.

Thor's face could only be described as comical. Eyes wide and bulging out, like they're gonna fall out of the sockets any second, with tears in them. Mouth wide agape, tongue tied. He couldn't get a sound out of him.

He wanted to scream for his brother to come down here so he could hug him, and never let go, but at the same time ask him why he betrayed him and let him think he died. The least of his thoughts were right now what Loki just did to the statue.

"Oh, fuck me" he heard the hawk mutter, before the archer turned to him.

"You said he was _dead,_ Thor" he hissed, while glaring at the god of Thunder.

That sentence somehow, brought back Thor's voice. "Brother. You're alive! B-but how? I saw you d-die in my arms, Loki." he shouted, hopping the younger god could hear him, through the whistle of the wind.

"Director, Loki's here, he is probably the cause of these signals you mentioned." Steve spoke into his intercom.

"Damn it Stark, you were supposed to have a look at that. You had the readings from New York, so don't you dare try to excuse yourself." The voice of Nick Fury was heard yelling, in everyone's earpiece.

"Look, Nicky. I'm not some agent of Shield to do your dirty work. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to be an Avenger, Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended, remember. So you don't get to tell me what I'm supposed or not supposed to do." Tony finished, already taking off with his suit, of the quinjet.

There was a stunned silence, before the Captain spoke up. "Tony we're going to talk about thi-"

"There's nothing to talk about Cap."

"- Now Thor try to speak to Loki, find out what he wants-" Thor nodded and took off in the sky, while swinging Mjolnir.

"-Bruce you're staying here, if the Hulk is needed we will inform you-"

"Good luck" the scientist said and went back to his seat.

"-Romanoff you pilot the jet, Barton you come with me on the top. If it comes to a fight Natasha will try to steer it in direction ground." Steve finished, taking his shield in hand, waiting for Clint to get his bow ready.

In the meantime Iron Man and Thor arrived at the top of the statue.

"Hey Reindeer Games, come to let the whole world see how horny you are?" Tony slipped into his usual demeanor.

"Not that you can blame me for wanting to get some attention, with that Tower of yours." Loki put on a smug mask.

"Eeh, wrong Rock of Ages, you must have noticed, to what it's changed now."

"How couldn't I've noticed."

Thor took a moment to look at the two of them, before deciding to step in. " Enough, Loki what are you doing here?"

At that Loki turned to Thor and his expression soured. "What _I_ _am doing_ here. Oh, maybe I've just come to visit to let you know, preferable with this masterwork of mine,-" he gestured to the statue. "-that I am still alive, and _you_ have just left me on Svartalfheim, while injured might I add, to go rescue your precious mortals."

"But you were _dead_." Thor choked out of himself.

"Oh really, you haven't even checked the pulse or if I was breathing. Yes, yes you wouldn't have found one anyway, but at this time I really thought you would have learned to wary to trust me."

Thor was silent for a split second, before his brows furrowed and he spoke in a lower voice. "You had a sword through your chest, _brother_. You couldn't falsify something like that."

Loki snorted and his hands started to glow green. "Please Thor a little stab to my ches-"

" _It went through your back_ " Thor shouted.

"- couldn't kill me, you really think so little of me. It only took a few hours for my magic to heal me."

_'I don't have to mention the being unconscious part'_ Loki thought.

"Ok, boys, if you could stop your hissy fit, so we could skip to the real fight." Stark's voice interrupted the arguing brothers.

" _Tony!!!_ " Steve could be heard saying.

"Nice one Stark" definitely Clint.

"You want all the attention you can get on yourself, don't you? Well then as you wish, Stark" with that all three of them rushed on each other.

*

That was seven months ago. And Loki's still on the loose. Every time they even get near to catching him, he just simple vanishes. _POOF_. Last time the space princess visited earth he hasn't shown any sign that he is able to use _teleportation._ After a lot of cursing and shouting, Thor explained that Loki was probably exhausted, using the tesseract and scepter, so that he had not enough energy, whatever that means. Clint still was a little grumpy that Thor didn't even mention, and let Tony quote, '-that your maniac of a brother got more shitty powers, that will not help us defeat and give him what he deserves.'.

The fights weren't even that hard, more so annoying, but sometimes Tony came home laughing his head off. Most of the time they couldn't be even called fights. Only on occasions the god went around destroying things, when he was in a really bad mood. Normally the trickster did what he was best known for. Creating Chaos and Mischief.

Like locking all the automatic doors in the city, making cars drive backwards, although that could be dangerous, or turning all the leafs in trees to ice cream (the kids that had witnessed it were surely now laying in their beds, tugged under the blankets, silently praying to the god of Mischief.)

Sometimes Amora and the Executioner would also show up and help the wizard (he hates it, when Tony calls him that). The team was confused, as to why she would help the younger god. They thought she was only after Thor, because she wanted to get in his pants, when Thor explained that the two had been childhood friends, before the Enchantress got banished.

"So even as a child he was a freak" Clint muttered at that.

Clint also got a punch in the ribs, from Natasha, for that.

*

This time the fight was taking on some road, Tony didn't bother to remember the name. Everywhere crawling were small, black, hairy and venom spitting spiders. While Natasha, Clint and Steve were taking care of them, Tony and Thor had to deal with the trickster, again.

Right at this moment the younger brother was standing by a wall preparing some kind of spell. Most likely to teleport away or something, because the fight was mostly over, and it would only take the others a few more minutes to come help the two Avengers. If Loki wasn't so tired right now he would already have vanished, but they got some pretty good hits on him today.

That's when Mjolnir crashed into the wall behind the trickster. It shattered to pieces and a big cloud of dust appeared, shielding the god from sight. When the dust settled down, the trickster was nowhere to be found.

The team took some time to gather some of their weapons, and help a bit with the cleaning that Shield took care of, before making their way back to the jet, unaware of the little black creature, with striking green eyes, lurking in a corner of an alleyway, watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry if the updates won't be regularly, but I also have school to take care of. This is the first fiction I'm writing, but I hope the Avengers and other people are written in character. In the next chapter you'll all finally get a chance to see Lokitty. YAY


	5. Art !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is not a Chapter, but I wanted to show you some drawings I made for the last one.

That's the book cover by the way.

Thor is shocked to see his brother. Clint is angry.

Loki took over the Statue of Liberty. I added the Tesseract in it's left hand.

A venom spitting spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos you left. It really motivates me to write more.
> 
> I hope you like my drawings
> 
> Lots of Love


End file.
